


Re-born

by TheAugust_sun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Android Kylo, Androids, Angst, Darkfic, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Relationship, Human Rey (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Mental Health Issues, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAugust_sun/pseuds/TheAugust_sun
Summary: "– Никаких деструктивных эмоций… любая дестабилизация вызовет ряд психологических проблем в созданной личности… имитатор войдет в конфликт с прототипом… предугадать последствия целиком невозможно, но не исключены параноидальные припадки и разрушение искусственно возведенных блоков… "--------Кайло и Рей - обычная пара. Для всех. Но их маленький мир подчинен Правилам, Законам Азимова, а в подвале дома есть тайная выдвижная перегородка. И что делать, когда секреты уже не скрыть?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Re-born

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы узнать, как к тебе относятся люди, расскажи им о своих планах и мечтах. Тот, кто испытывает к тебе скрытую ненависть, будет их критиковать. Тот же, кто желает тебе лучшего, подскажет, как это сделать © Михаил Литвак
> 
> P.S. Что может скрывать бытовуха? У кого - гора немытой посуды, у кого измены и интриги, а у кого... ну, вы сами все узнаете)

Противный трезвон оповестил студентов о долгожданной свободе. Девушки и парни, смеясь, собирались кучками в коридоре и договаривались о планах на выходные. Рей сгребла принадлежности в рюкзак, накинула капюшон толстовки на лицо и поспешила к выходу из университета. Она не реагировала на однокурсников, зовущих ее сходить с ними в бар или боулинг, изредка тихо отвечая, что занята. 

Для них она всегда занята. И ее нежелание было неудивительно. Лица тех, кто оскорблял ее, бил и унижал, навсегда выжжены на подкорке мозга. Собственные истошные крики порой все еще преследовали ее во снах, в которых она, спотыкаясь, скрывалась от своих обидчиков. Как ни умей защищаться, одной против толпы не выстоять. Но это не значило, что Рей не пыталась.

Белеющие шрамы на загорелой коже будут вечным напоминанием о человеческой злобе. Порой Рей, будто слепой, что читает по Брайлю, мягко касалась их: вот рваный след по предплечью – ржавая железка прошлась по плоти, по счастливой случайности не задев вены, вот россыпь круглых отметин от левой лопатки к шее – конечно же, окурки, с силой вдавленные в хрупкое тело. 

Большинство ран лечил ее дядя. Он извиняюще говорил, что ему не справиться с человеческой злобой. Хотя Рей склонна была думать, что дядя просто не хотел. Но все же к нему заглянул Дух Рождества, и он помог своей племяннице.

От прикосновений к застарелым отметинам боли уже не чувствовалось – только тяжело на сердце, словно червячок точит. Рей бежала от прошлого, можно сказать, обрезала концы. Она предпочитала не вспоминать о жизни до Кайло, но поскребывание бледных выемок на коже как-то успокаивало.

О плохом можно забыть, теперь никто не рискнет подойти к ней с хитрой ухмылкой и ножом-бабочкой в руках. Все из-за него – двухметрового мужчины, что небрежно прислонился к кованым воротам. 

Тихий страж, молчаливый Голем, ждал ее у границ университета и никого, кроме Рей, не замечал. Красивое лицо не покидало хмурое выражение, но пухлые губы при виде нее растянула теплая улыбка. Он оттолкнулся от опоры и пошел навстречу Рей, протянул руку за рюкзаком, другой обнимая за талию. Такой теплый, такой... живой.

И она прильнула к его груди, ощутила силу крепких мышц. Глупая память невовремя напомнила о хрусте чужих костей от этих трепетных рук. О том, как вечерний воздух тяжело выходил серебристой дымкой из его рта, темные глаза сверкали от ярости, с рукавов куртки капали чернеющие капли крови, а у ног Кайло лежали противно визжали самые упертые из врагов Рей.

Да, упертые, но несколько месяцев в гипсе наверняка излечили их навязчивость. Девушка была уверена, что Кайло все еще приходит к ним в кошмарах. Одному из них теперь уже ничего не снилось. 

В любом случае ни ей, ни тем ублюдкам судить его за жестокость. У нее бы тем более язык не повернулся в чем-то его обвинять. 

Кайло сделал это ради нее, защищая свою... Кого? Возлюбленную, подругу или хозяйку?  
Бархатный низкий голос вырвал ее из пучины воспоминаний:

– Эй, милая, привет. Как прошел твой день? – черные глаза на самом деле коньячно-карие, что смотрели с искренней заботой и любовью. Но насколько искренней, Рей не знала. Боялась знать.

– Привет. В трудах студенческих: за конспектами, нудными речами профессоров и перекусах на ходу. Договорилась с преподавателем по литературе Средневековья о встрече по поводу итоговой работы по курсу, есть несколько вариантов для темы, поэтому хочу проконсультироваться. А у тебя что нового? – она задавала этот вопрос из раза в ра. Потому что так надо, потому что они – люди.

– Продуктивно. Завершил несколько проектов, отправил их заказчикам с комментариями к индивидуальным пожеланиям, прибрал нашу хибарку, сходил в спортзал. Заскучал по твоему милому личику, и вот уже полчаса жду тебя здесь, моя мышка, – последние слова Кайло сказал тихо-тихо, наклоняясь к ее лицу. 

Эта хрипотца в его шепоте возбуждала, откликаясь мурашками по всеми телу. Рей потянулась в ответ, подхватив дыхание мужчины. Он лизнул ее нижнюю губу, вынуждая приоткрыть рот. Словно со стороны она услышала свой тихий стон. Объятия стали плотнее, пальцы запутались в волосах, зубы неловко стукнулись друг о друга.

С ним она забывала о времени, проблемах и рядом снующих людях, что неодобрительно смотрели на них. Его близость как никогда дурманила разум, тело ныло от голода, но иного рода, отказывалось подчиняться, чувствуя ласкающие движения его губ, полных, мягких и почти настоящих, и ладони, сжимающие ягодицы.

Грохот от упавшего на землю рюкзака привел Рей в чувство, заставил разжать тесное кольцо рук и смущенно отвести взгляд. Кайло лишь ухмыльнулся, провел большим пальцем по главному шраму на лице девушки, что пересекал кривым крестом ее щеку от переносицы до уха, подбросил сумку за спину и зашагал в сторону их дома.

Он никогда не понимал проскакивающей в ней неловкости после их поцелуев, но находил это милым. 

Так с переплетенными пальцами рук и повседневными разговорами молодая пара шла в сторону автобусной остановки.

– Ты знаешь, меня тут посетила одна мысль. Раз я все равно работаю дистанционно, то почему бы не начать приводить в порядок задний двор? Сегодня, пока выносил старый бойлер под навес, дважды споткнулся о старые железяки, разбросанные по крыльцу, и хорошенько стукнулся лбом о разросшуюся дикую грушу, – с хитрым прищуром говорил Кайло.

– А зачем? Мы выходим туда редко, только если нужны инструменты. Мне удобен этот бардак. Для тебя – беспорядок, для меня там все тонко организовано. Знаю, где что лежит, от бензопилы до винтика. Сильно ударился? – отвлеклась Рей, теплой рукой касаясь лба любимого человека. Хм, человека... Как странно звучало.

Тот отмахнулся:

– Милая, забудь, уже не болит. Сейчас никто не говорит, что у тебя там бардак, несмотря на то, что все так и выглядит, но двор нуждается в генеральной уборке. Я бы хотел подрезать деревья, скосить траву и выкорчевать оставшиеся от прежних хозяев пеньки, – мужчина перебрасывал тяжелый рюкзак на другое плечо, поэтому не увидел, как Рей дернулась при этих словах. – Твои инструменты и необходимые детали мы можем расположить в сухом подвале, а не на постоянно отсыревающих верстаках под навесом. Ведь так будет удобно? 

– Н-нет, я бы не сказала, что мои вещи мокнут. Если не забыть прикрыть пленкой полки, то все остается сухим. Я уже привыкла за несколько лет к такому порядку, сложно будет перестроиться, – с нервной улыбкой тараторила Рей. И добавила:

– Ты сам должен прекрасно понимать, что с моей тягой к «творческому порядку» бегать в подвал я не буду, а скорее перетащу инструменты в дом. Хочешь еще в гостиной наступить на парочку шурупов? И вообще, мы же задним двориком не пользуемся, к чему приводить его в божеский вид? 

– Нет, конечно, не хочу натыкаться на ржавый хлам. Но я как бы подумал, что можно установить качели, площадку для отдыха. Было бы здорово летним вечером там сидеть и смотреть на звезды, я же прекрасно знаю, как ты любишь такие тихие моменты. Или позвать твоих друзей на барбекю. И еще дети…

У Рей перехватило дыхание:

– Какие дети?

Кайло словно бы не замечал, как начало сереть лицо девушки, разглядывая на остановке афиши:

– Когда-нибудь у нас будут дети, поэтому было бы замечательно сделать старый дом твоих родителей более пригодным для жилья. Мы ведь так и не разобрали половину комнат и все тот же пресловутый подвал.

От неожиданности дыхание перехватило, Рей начала хватать воздух ртом, потому как в легких его явно не хватало. И вот в таком рыбьем состоянии на нее наконец обратили внимание:

– Рей? Рей! Что случилось? Тебе плохо? Дать воды? – паника исходила от него волнами, он держал ее за подмышки и всматривался в лицо.

«Так, успокойся, дыши ровнее. Он ничего особенного не сказал, это всего лишь дети… Какие, к черту, дети?... И, о боже, подвал… Нет, не паникуй, сейчас ты успокоишься и переведешь плавно тему… Повремени пока с сердечными приступом, на тебе трусишки старые», – мысли роем проносились у нее в голове. 

Парализующий чужой голос бил набатом:

– Никаких деструктивных эмоций… любая дестабилизация вызовет ряд психологических проблем в созданной личности… имитатор войдет в конфликт с прототипом… предугадать последствия целиком невозможно, но не исключены параноидальные припадки и разрушение искусственно возведенных блоков…

Одного взгляда хватило на скривившееся в страхе лицо Кайло, чтобы Рей взяла себя в руки. Она вцепилась пальцами в широкие плечи мужчины и хрипло сказала: 

– Дай воды. У меня что-то закружилась голова.

Кайло подхватил ее за талию, будто тряпичную куклу, и усадил на лавочке под остановкой. Нашел в сумке бутылку воды и протянул девушке:

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, мышка? Может, съездим в больницу? Я испугался, что ты сейчас потеряешь сознание – на тебе лица не было.

Рей подняла глаза на его встревоженное лицо, от вида которого захотелось плакать. Какой же он заботливый и любящий, а она… Стоп, сейчас не время для сантиментов и самобичевания, он тоже не кроткий агнец, хоть и она захотела сделать его таким. Втиснула волка в шкурку овечки. Электроовечки, ха-ха.

– Кайло, все хорошо. Правда. Я... Просто я почти ничего сегодня не ела, не было времени заглянуть в студенческий кафетерий, поэтому у меня от голода закружилась голова и затошнило.

Мужчина с облегчением выдохнул и улыбнулся: 

– Не пугай меня больше. Я постоянно тебе напоминаю, чтобы брала с собой что-нибудь на перекус, но ты никогда не слушаешь. Но моя предусмотрительность нам сейчас на руку, – и с улыбкой достал из кармана шоколадный батончик. Пока она шелестела упаковкой, трясущимися руками пытаясь добраться до сладкого, ласково поцеловал в лоб. – Честно говоря, в какой-то момент я подумал, что тебя испугала моя мысль о детях.

Рей проглотила кусок шоколада и нервно хихикнула:

– Почему она должна меня напугать? Ты же знаешь, как я хочу семью.

И у нас ее никогда не будет. Но сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь об этом узнать, мой ласковый зверь? Что бы ты сказал, узнав, что наша жизнь - сказка?  
В голове скрежетали шестеренки памяти, возвращая ее в прошлое. Словно в ответ в ее сознание вернулся тошнотворный скрежет от ломающихся костей, от которого по телу прошла ледяная дрожь.

– Моя мышка Рей, они больше тебя не обидят. Никто тебя не обидит. Ведь ты со мной. Ты моя… – тихий голос перекрыл стоны боли…

Чтобы не заскулить в голос, Рей поспешила набить рот остатками плитки, благо, Кайло никогда не обращал внимания на ее манеры.  
Мантрой повторяла про себя успокаивающую мысль: «Ты неприкосновенна, ты неприкосновенна... Он не сможет тебя тронуть даже пальцем».

От продолжения этого неловкого разговора ее спас подъезжающий автобус. Кайло порывался нести Рей на руках, но девушка, смеясь, увернулась от попыток поймать ее за талию и быстро запрыгнула в кабину. 

Мужчина поймал ее в задней части автобуса, зажимая между собой и окном, хотя были свободные места. Его близость дурманила голову. Она задохнулась, ощущая плотно прижавшееся к ней тело и приторный привкус во рту, который не плохо бы ему передать. Но нужно было держать себя в руках. Сложная задача, когда в нем было все, что Рей так желала. Невыносимо идеальный... организм.

Сейчас не время. И не место. Но она позволила – всегда позволяла – себе одну крошечную слабость: погладила кончиками пальцев необычайно мягкие губы, прежде чем уткнуться носом в его толстовку и облегченно вздохнуть. Кайло довольно хмыкнул и обхватил ее талию, слегка забираясь руками под одежду. 

Дорога домой не занимала много времени, даже если им нужно зайти в магазин за продуктами, поэтому до своей остановки они ничего не сказали, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу. Рей искренне радовалась молчанию.

Супермаркет встретил их режущими глаз лампами дневного света и гундосым голосом некой женщины, вещающей о скидках. Закинув в тележку рюкзак Рей, молодые люди направились вдоль полок со снедью, попутно размышляя о том, что приготовить на ужин.

– Я бы запекла рыбу с овощами, мы давно ее не ели.

В ответ Кайло поморщился:

– Не люблю рыбу. Как насчет пасты Карбонара? Мне почему-то сегодня вспомнился тот итальянский ресторанчик в Нью-Йорке, где у нас было первое свидание – там была изумительная паста.

– Да, паста там действительно прекрасная, – и Рей не соврала, она помнила и покрытые клетчатой скатертью столики, и искусственные виноградные лозы, спускающиеся с бревенчатого потолка, и тихую мелодию. Но в этих воспоминаниях не было Кайло.

За полтора года она почти смогла привыкнуть к разрозненным фактам из их жизней, игнорируя само существование подобного казуса. Он помнил одно, она – другое, но от этого правды меньше не стало. Только головная боль и ночные кошмары, где на нее с ненавистью смотрели черные глаза, молчаливо обвиняющие ее в предательстве.

Поэтому девушка здраво рассудила, что страшно станет, если она из-за двойной жизни впадет в маразм и будет ему доказывать, что секса не было, а на деле он был. Вот тогда Кайло не позавидуешь, перегреется поди. 

Поэтому Рей согласилась с мужчиной и положила в тележку все, что им нужно для ужина, в том числе и бутылку сухого белого вина. Несмотря на то, что Кайло не пил, она периодически вечером растягивала бокал вприкуску с кусочком темного шоколада. 

Последний рывок до небольшого двухэтажного домика, что достался Рей как единственное наследство от родителей, прошел в веселом споре о том, кто будет готовить. 

Видимо, они были слишком громкими в разговоре, потому что Рей заметила, как люди на них оборачиваются. Да что говорить, когда сама их пара – высокий хмурый мужчина с вечно поджатыми губами и тоненькая, покрытая шрамами девчушка – не вписывалась в стандарты современной красоты, поэтому косые взгляды стали привычным и незначительным делом. Эх, знали бы они...

Дом встретил их тишиной и запахом апельсинов. Видимо, Кайло опять обработал полы антибактериальными капсулами для мытья полов. Свежий цитрусовый аромат от них исчезал не сразу, но не нервировал обоняние Рей. Скорее, вызывал недоумение, как скука заставила одомашниться такого... человека, как ее Голем. Иногда мужчина мог надолго повиснуть около полок с бытовой химией, внимательно читая составы. 

Но обманываться на его счет она не собиралась, вспоминая, с какой свирепостью он уничтожил за этот год три боксерские груши в их импровизированной спортивной комнате. В такие моменты становилось страшно, что скоро простого спортинвентаря ему станет недостаточно для выброса яростной энергии.

Но ведь все хорошо, Кайло заботлив и внимателен, не было повода для беспокойства. Ведь так?

Гоня прочь мрачные мысли, Рей последовала за Кайло на кухню, оставляя на стойке пакеты с продуктами, и поняла, что ей не помешал бы душ. Беготня по аудиториям в поисках куратора, адреналин от разговора о будущих детях, прогулка от супермаркета до дома с тяжелыми сумками – и вот она почувствовала свой запах пота.

– Кайло, ты не можешь сам разложить все? Я бы хотела ополоснуться, устала до ужаса. Еще чуть-чуть, и сойду с ума от прилипающей к спине футболки, – устало пропыхтела Рей. 

– Моя ты мышка-полевка. Пару горстей отнесла и выдохлась. Провоцируешь закутать тебя в одеяло, кормить с ложечки и постоянно носить на руках, – ухмыльнулся мужчина, – и я бы с удовольствием это сделал, но боюсь, что так ты окончательно превратишься в маленький, но очень милый шарик. Не хотелось бы тебя перекатывать из комнаты в комнату.

Она знала, что ее просто дразнили. Рей была стройной и подтянутой, но, наблюдая, как перекатываются мышцы на спине Кайло, когда он тренировался, периодически приходила к выводу, что ей стоит больше уделять времени своей физической подготовке. Желательно, отдельно от него. Какие тут тренировки, когда рядом такое тело?

– Я не поддаюсь на дешевые провокации, – девушка показала язык, – оставляю тебя в компании пакетов и несбыточных планов о моем заточении.

И убежала, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Она знала наверняка, что он хотел бы пойти в душ вместе с ней. Такое предложение поступало из раза в раз. Как бы ей ни хотелось, Рей не могла допустить этого, прокручивая в голове мысли о возможных последствиях. Правила, помни о Правилах.

Но сама мысль об обнаженном Кайло под струями воды вызывал прилив крови к щекам, а между бедер начинало пульсировать. Ей необходимо переключиться на учебу или припрятанный вибратор. Или на все сразу.

Она быстро скинула одежду и бросила ее на пол, не дожидаясь того, чтобы вода нагрелась. Все равно, что взвизгнула от контраста между вспотевшей кожей и ледяной водой. Все равно, что может простыть. 

Если она избавится от назойливого желания прижаться к телу Кайло, то даже исход в виде высокой температуры и горы лекарств того стоили. 

К тому времени, как температура в кабинке стала оптимальной, Рей намылила мочалку и яростно терла тело, словно вместе с возбуждением хотела содрать с себя кожу. Встав под струи, она зашипела от жжения. Да, перестаралась. Но зато отвлекалась.

Правда, временно, потому что дверь ванной открылась и за запотевшим стеклом кабинки показался внушительный мужской силуэт. Сердце Рей тревожно забилось.

– Кайло, что ты тут делаешь? – вот же глупый вопрос. Что может делать мужчина в ванной? 

– Разобрал продукты и решил помочь тебе, – даже через облако пара было видно, что он снимает футболку. Так, надо его прогнать, ты любишь купаться в одиночестве, ты ему об этом говорила…

– Серьезно? Что, по-твоему, я делаю в душе, если мне нужна твоя помощь? – Рей вяло попыталась отшутиться. 

Дверь душевой открылась, и время будто замедлилось. Кайло встал рядом с ней, подставляя лицо воде. Потом кинул на девушку взгляд и тихо сказал:

– В моей голове несколько идей, в реализации которых мы оба нуждаемся, одна другой развратнее. Но я сначала хотел бы помыть тебе спинку. 

– Спину? – Рей самой себе казалась дурой, даже не пытаясь осознать, что говорил Кайло. Она не отрывала глаза от его груди, поэтому возмущенно рыкнула, когда мужчина развернул ее лицом к стене. 

Он заново взбил пену на мочалке и ласкающими движениями начал намыливать кожу, задевая кончиками пальцев бедра, бока и грудь. Утихшее желание вновь вспыхнуло, спазмом свело все внутренности. Рей шумно выдохнула.

Мозг кричал, что надо было его сразу прогнать. Теперь уже поздно его слушать. Оставалось только лелеять надежду, что Кайло на самом деле потрет ей спину и даст уйти. Но в это слабо верилось, особенно сейчас, когда Рей услышала мокрый шлепок от упавшей на кафель губки.

Мыльные пальцы медленно прошлись вдоль позвоночника, очертили ямочки на копчике, томительно нежно двинулись между ягодиц, чтобы напористо потереть местечко между складками. Разгоряченная кожа Рей покрылась мурашками, она вскрикнула и попыталась отодвинуться от мужчины, но сильные руки обхватили ее ягодицы и крепко сжали.

– Тсс, я помогаю тебе снять усталость, – Кайло перебросил ее волосы через плечо и прикусил шею. По телу пробежала дрожь, когда его широкие ладони расположились на животе и груди, сильно сдавливая сосок между пальцев. 

Рей яростно затрясла головой в попытке сбросить морок возбуждения, пытаясь то ли уклониться от поцелуев в шею, то ли спрятаться от бьющих по воспаленной коже горячих струй воды. Она должна остановить его, она помнила, что нельзя, но предательское тело уже предвкушало удовольствие, что комом горело между бедер и посылало эндорфины в мозг, будь он неладен. Оно словно кричало, что разум задолжал ей пару оргазмов. И насильно отправило его в отпуск.

Вот как сопротивляться этим рукам, что требовательно сжимали ее грудь? 

Как игнорировать сладко-болезненное жжение от укусов на шее, горячее хриплое дыхание за ухом?

Рей, тяжело дыша, уперлась руками в кафель и, будучи не в силах изъясняться словами, слегка расставила ноги, приглашая, что вызвало у Кайло довольный смешок. Она действительно утомлена, раз собралась заняться этим в душе, забыв обо всех предосторожностях. 

Длинные пальцы опустились с живота ниже и дразняще прошлись вдоль складок, посылая волны удовольствия по позвоночнику. Мир закружился, размывая очертания душевой, – или это так много пара? – поэтому она с радостью закрыла глаза, тщетно пытаясь собрать себя в руки. 

– Кайло! – Рей ахнула и выгнулась, когда Кайло начал жестко потирать кругами ее клитор. Так хорошо, так сладко. 

В ответ на ее движения он укусил шею девушки и двинул навстречу бедрами, вжимаясь твердым членом в изгиб спины. Ощущения затопили сознание взрывной волной, уничтожая остатки здравомыслия. Мало-мало-мало, нужно больше, нужно жестче.  
Рей, покачиваясь в такт движениям Кайло, завела руку за спину, впиваясь ногтями в его бедро, чтобы прижаться к нему еще теснее. 

Духота в кабинке душа стала невыносимой, когда он, повинуясь ее безмолвной просьбе, прекратил дразнить клитор и проник внутрь, жестко трахая Рей сразу двумя пальцами. Она заскулила от удовольствия.

Кайло с привычной для него легкостью нашел то особенное местечко, от прикосновения к которому за закрытыми глазами у нее начали расплываться цветные круги. Широкая ладонь задевала клитор, пальцы внутри сгибались и скрещивались, добавляя всем этим трением дурмана в голову. 

Она больше не сдерживала стоны, когда неожиданно подкосившиеся ноги вынудили ее сильнее насадиться на руку Кайло. Возбуждение нарастало, словно по спирали, стремительно накрывая волной экстаза. Еще чуть-чуть, еще быстрее, еще капельку…

– Давай, мышка, отпусти это, – сладко шептал на ухо хриплый голос, и проклятое тело его послушалось.

Кончила Рей с истошным криком, дергаясь и оседая в сильных руках Кайло. Мужчина развернул ее лицом к себе, подтолкнул к стене и яростно поцеловал. Она инстинктивно вцепилась в его плечи, чувствуя, как ее приподняли за ягодицы в воздух. 

В голове было пусто, тело расслабилось в посторгазменной неге, расфокусированный взгляд выхватил из тумана покрасневшее от жары и возбуждения лицо Кайло. Карие глаза почернели от желания, распухший от поцелуев рот приоткрыт. Рей зарылась руками в мокрые волосы и приникла к его рту с голодным поцелуем, покусывая нижнюю губу в нетерпении. Кайло зарычал и перехватил девушку поудобнее, устраивая член между ее ног.

И это ее отрезвило. В затуманенном желанием сознании словно заиграла сирена и окрасила мир в красный аварийный цвет. Нет, нет, нет! Руки Рей лихорадочно передвинулись на лопатки Кайло, нащупывая там одну особенную выпуклую родинку среди множества других. 

Пара нажатий – и руки мужчины резко опустились, сбрасывая ее на пол, а глаза закатились. Тишина в кабине душа была бы мертвенной, если бы не стук воды о кафель. 

Рей медленно встала и потерла ушибленное бедро, выдыхая через рот. Адреналин и возбуждение еще не испарились из ее тела, заставляя поеживаться от нервной дрожи.

Она провела рукой перед бельмами замершего Кайло и, убедившись в его неподвижности, тяжело вздохнула, выключила воду и завернулась в полотенце. 

Вторым полотенцем начала вытирать мужчину и резко замерла:

– Твою мать, и как теперь тебя тащить в спальню?! 

И еще громче заорала, опустив глаза ниже: 

– А с этим-то мне что делать?


End file.
